Broken 2: Trent's Revenge
by emeralddragon24
Summary: Trent was locked away for good. Or so they thought. Trent escaped and is after Rachel. Now Rachel must chose. She can ran, or she can face death's herold. What can she do against Trent? When he wants her head on a platter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I had promised myself that I wouldn't do a sequal, but it was requested. sighs Oh well this story is detacated to Raven of Alaska, since she asked for it. Though I don't know about this story. I wil try to update often though since this one isn't on paper I can't and won't promise to update often. As I probably hit writer's block often. Oh there is a reason for the rating since this one will be a tad more gory than the last. DISCLAIMER I own nothing, but the idea. And I will give it to you if you want it badly enough.

**So It Begins Again**

Trent laughed to himself. He was waiting for the perfect moment before he made his move. The guard walked close to the cell were Trent was, and Trent saw his chance to get free. Before the guard could walk past the cell he found himself with a splitting headache from the blow that Trent had delivered to the back of his head. The guard stumbled a bit trying to get to safety though before he could take another step from the cell another blow crashed upside of his head. The guard fell in front of Trent's cell. Trent reached out, and took the keys from the guard.

Unlocking the door to the cell he walked out. Looking down at the guard he smirked ruthlessly. Taking the guard he pulled him up and into the cell. Stripping the guard of his cloths Trent changed into them, then pulling out a plastic knife he slit the unfortunate man's throat. As the man lay bleeding to death Trent then slowly carved a broken heart just above the man's heart. It looked just like the one he had burned into his daughter's skin five years ago. Trent satisfied with his work then walked out of the prison. For they wouldn't realize he was gone until morning.

He walked to the guards station his hands covered in blood, though he didn't care so long as he didn't raise his hands the other guards wouldn't know that he wasn't the guard that was suppose to be making the nightly rounds on the floor, making sure that all of the inmates were locked up for the night. Trent was smart he kept his head down, and said nothing when the other guards asked him if there were any problems. He simply shook his head and walked away from the guard station. A small grin of hate and triumph worming its way on to Trent's face as he walked out of the prison that he had been put in two years ago. He knew that he wasn't safely out of the prison yet he still had to get to the young man's car and drive away.

He grinned to himself as he got into the murdered man's car and drove off into the night. His mad laughter filled the night air as he thought of the vengeance he would pull on Rachel this time. Oh yes his little Raven would pay, but first he had to have a base of operations. Trent drove to the industrial district of Jump city. Breaking into a couple of chemical storage warehouses he managed to get what he would need to create the chemical solutions that he had once used on Rachel. He laughed to himself as he killed another guard in the same manner that he had killed the first guard earlier, only instead of carving a broken heart on this guard he poured some of the chemicals on the guards legs burning and eating away the flesh of the man's legs.

Trent then drove to the outskirts of town there he found what he was looking for an abandoned mine. It would make a perfect hide out while he finished his revenge against Rachel. Unloading the chemicals into the mine he then went to get the rest of the supplies he would need. It took him a couple of hours, but just before dawn he managed to finish his grim task of getting supplies. Then taking the car to an auto paint place he painted the stolen car from the bright white that it was to a deep green. Then he traded license plates with a deep green car that was like the one he stole and painted that one white. Once that bit of handy work was done he went to find a computer or a phone book to find Rachel's address. He was mildly surprised when he saw that there was now a Rachel and Garfield Logan living in the apartment that use to belong to Rachel. Still it was the only lead that he had to go on. Thus Trent sped off into the night to reach Rachel's home.

Meanwhile a city away a young woman woke up shaking her skin bathed in a cold sweat. She could have swore that she had seen the death of two young men while Trent escaped. Walking into the bathroom she splashed her face with some water to wash away some of the sweat that clung to her still shaking form. Before she could do much more a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, just lending her some much needed comfort. Rachel turned and looked into the eyes of her husband of two years, and the father of her son and daughter. Rachel tried to smile at him though it came out as more of a grimace.

Gar however understood that she was thankful for the comfort that he was lending to her by just standing there and holding her close to him. He knew that Rachel had had another nightmare. Though what he didn't know was that it was about Trent's escape from prison, and not about Rachel's old beatings, though he would have sworn that was what had driven his wife from the blissful realm of sleep. "Shh Rae. Its ok now Trent is locked away he is never going to get out," Gar said softly, "and even if he did he would be crazy to come after you again." Rachel said nothing she just took deep breaths to prevent the lost of what had been last night's supper. Gar saw that she needed some water and he got up and got her a small glass of water. Rachel took the glass of water with a nod of thanks.

Gar watched as Rachel down the glass of water in a few sips. He waited until Rachel gained a little color in her cheeks before gently pulling her up and into his strong arms. Rachel snuggled deeper in to his arms a few tears dripping from her eyes every now and again. "Gar. I-I saw Trent he escaped and killed two men. I know he will be coming here for me soon. And Gar I'm so scared." Rachel told him though her tears what she had seen that woke her up. Gar let a worried frown etch itself into his features. "He could escape, but it doesn't matter let him come and give me a reason to kill him." Gar said to Rachel as he held her close to him. "Because there is no way in heaven or hell that I am going to let him take you from me again. I promise Rae. I promise. Now come on lets get you back in bed and a little sleep into you." he said softly with a light teasing tone. Rachel couldn't help but to smile at him, and follow back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Look a chapter two! I'm so excited aren't you? Ok sorry about that sort of lost my mind there for a moment. O.o Bet you thought you were going to have to wait for another week or more for the second chapter huh? Ha! Then I got you good. XD Enjoy the cliffhanging chappie. Bye now!

**The Hunt Begins**

"…And in other news Trent Roth escaped from prison last night. He killed two men last night, reenacting the torture that he had put his daughter through three years ago, on the two bodies." the reporter said. "It is unclear at this time where he is of what his intentions are. The police have issued a warning though that he is armed and dangerous. In other news…" Gar turned off the news he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Trent had escaped and Rachel had seen it in her dreams. Gar wanted to cry from what he had just learned. When Rachel walked into the room he took one look at her before walking up behind her and gathering her up in his arms. Rachel was surprised by his actions, but said nothing as she could sense he just needed to hold her for now.

When he let go of her, she turned around and looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Gar?" He looked at Rachel for a moment, before saying softly, "You were right Trent escaped last night. He also killed two men last night." Rachel was stunned by the news. She let her jaw drop in her shock. Though before she could say anything a little two year old boy walked into the room, a pacifier in his mouth and blanket in his little hands, he rubbed his sleepy eyes walking to his parents. Rachel looked at her little son and was drug into the memory of her first son's death. Gar looked at his son and asked, "Hey buddy you hungry?" The little boy nodded and rested his head on Gar's shoulder. Rachel shook away the memory and asked the boy if he wanted some pancakes. Another tired nod had Rachel walking to the kitchen to make the breakfast food for her son.

While she was cooking a bitter smile found its way on her face. Rachel wanted so badly to have the revenge that she had promised Trent when he killed her son. She wanted to hunt for the man that had single handedly ruined her body. Unconsciously Rachel put her hand over the broken heart burn and gently rubbed it. Gar caught the gesture, and looked at Rachel's face. Though she was focused on the pancakes so that they didn't burn, Rachel's face was still twisted in a sort of grimace. Gar wanted to wake her from her thoughts, but learned that it could be far more dangerous to wake Rachel from her thoughts. Gar sighed and set the table for breakfast, then he went to get his daughter from bed.

Rachel put a stack of pancakes on the table. Then taking a couple of the pancakes she cut them up and put some syrup on them before giving them to her son. Gar walked into the room with their daughter in his arms. "Look who else was up." Gar called out softly. Rachel turned and came face to face with her daughter. Little tired blue/green eyes looked into Rachel's amethyst cat slit ones. Tears came to Rachel's eyes as she reached out and took her daughter from Gar, and held her close. Gar said nothing he knew that Rachel had a special bond with their daughter, and right now she needed the comfort that bond brought. After she felt a little better Rachel set the little girl down and gave her a pancake with some syrup as well.

Once breakfast was finish Rachel cleaned up the kids and got them ready to go to the park and spend a day outdoors. Once the kids were ready to go Rachel went to get herself ready to go to. For the first time she wondered if she should hide who she is. Undressed she looked at herself in the mirror. Tears began to fall when she saw the physical scars. Her legs from the calf down looked like liquid fire had been pored on her. The cuts that were once open and festering, were now clean and healed. The brands that had been black and infected, were now clean and free of infection. Her back was a mess though, the skin that had healed her back was a mess of white knotted cords. Though she had gained back the lost weight, she was still a little too thin. Though the worst damage was her face. From the cut eye, to the burned cheek, to the cat slit eyes. People now thought she was a freak. Wrapping her arms around herself Rachel looked at the ground. Gar walked in and saw Rachel looking at herself. He walked behind her and gathered her into his arms. "How can you stand to touch me?" Rachel asked quietly, "I'm so ugly." Gar turned her around and held her still so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that again. You are not ugly. So you have a few scars. So what? If others can't see that you are the bravest, luckiest, and kindest person behind those scars then they aren't worth your time. You are one hell of a person Rae, don't let anyone tell you different. Okay?" Rachel nodded. "Good now come on and get dressed the kids are getting impatient." Gar said with a small chuckle. Rachel nodded and threw a pair of blue jeans, and a long sleeve tee shirt.

Trent sat in the car that he had stole watching the house were Rachel lived. He saw Gar walk out with two small children. Trent grinned at the thought of the pain that he could put Gar and the children though, but as soon as he saw Rachel walk out of the house he began to laugh sadistically. He waited until the family was gone before he broke into the house. He took nothing at all, instead he left a message. _I'm coming for you Rachel. Wait for me. I'll have you again soon._ Is what he wrote in blood before leaving the house.

A few hours later when the family came back Rachel walked into the house to get dinner ready. Though when she got into the kitchen and saw the message she screamed. Gar heard the scream and bringing the kids into the house told them not to move from the door for any reason. Then ran to Rachel. He found her shaking and standing transfixed at a wall not blinking. He looked at the wall. When he saw the message he knew that he had to get Rachel away from the wall. Gently he pulled her to the living room then he put the kids around her to try and draw her out of her shock while he called the police, and Arella.

Pictures where taken of the message. Samples of the blood were taken. Prints were dusted for. The whole nine yards all in the hopes to try and find out if it was really Trent that had done the message, or just some asshole wanting to make a name for himself. Meanwhile Arella came and took Rachel and the kids to her house for the night. Gar said that he would join them later. Then he walked off to talk to Dick and Vic the two who had helped he rescue Rachel. They looked at Gar for a moment before asking if Rachel was ok. Gar shook his head helplessly not knowing the answer. Then before anyone could say another word the screech of tires could be heard running outside there was Arella's car run off the road not two blocks from the house. Gar's heart stopped a moment then thundered in his ears. He ran to the car hoping that he wasn't too late though he knew that he was. When he got there he made sure the kids were ok. Arella groaned she was pinned by her legs. Though Rachel was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah! New chappie! I need names for the kids so when you Reveiw drop me a name and I may use it for one of the kids. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Waking Up**

Rachel's vision was fuzzy and slightly off. She tried to raise her head up a little to see were she was, but she could only raise her head about an inch off of the ground before she became to sick to move anymore. Leaning back Rachel tried not to vomit. When the room stopped spinning from her movement, she turned her head to the side. She felt the cool gravels beneath her cheek. Rachel's muddled mind tried to put two and two together, but came up with pie. Dizzy and sick she managed to turned to her side, before falling on her face. Finally she remembered the car crash, and Trent placing something over her mouth, then darkness. Rachel struggled to pick herself up off of the ground again. She fought both gravity and nausea to get into a standing pose. Though once on her feet she stumbled out of the mine shaft.

The world outside was dark, but that didn't matter to Rachel though with her new eyes. Wondering away from the only area where she might have found help she walked into the woods. She was sure that if she could get far enough away from the mine that she would find someone to help her. Turning east she walked for several miles before she had to stop and gain her breath back. A snuffing noise came from her right unsure as to what the noise was she turned to look. A wolf chained to a steel chain was leading Trent right to her. Rachel blinked then began running once more. Panic began to rise in her chest. Not watching the ground she slipped and fell, and rolled down a hill. At the bottom of the hill was a cliff face which a river ran at the bottom of. Rachel stopped just a few inches from falling off the edge of the cliff, her left arm and leg dangled over the edge. Dizzy from the fall Rachel lay and listened to the world around her. The sounds of a person crashing through the undergrowth coming down the hill could be heard. Rachel looked up and met Trent's eyes for a brief moment, before she forced herself to roll to the left and off of the cliff.

Rachel tumbled through the air for a minute before hitting the water with a sickening smack on her back. Water filled her vision and lungs. Forcing herself to the surface of the water she took a deep breath and coughed up the water that she had swallowed from hitting the water. She looked up and saw Trent glare at her angrily before the swift current pulled her out of his sight. Turning in the water she watched for a rock or something to grab onto to pull herself out of the dangerous rapids she was now floating in. After a little bit a overhanging branch came into view and then reach. Grabbing the branch she pulled herself out of the rapids, and on to a tree. The branch was sturdy enough for Rachel to lay on and get some sleep. Thus Rachel succumbed to the exhaustion of her body and slept till morning.

The sun hit Rachel's eyes and woke her up. Rachel jerked awake upon feeling the warm sunlight kiss her cold skin. Confused as to why she wasn't in her bed with Gar's arms around her she gazed at the rising sun. Then it hit her like a semi going down the wrong lane Trent was free and had taken her, but she had got away before he had a chance to hurt her. Then the fall into the river and being swept away from Trent, but into another danger. She didn't know where she was nor did she know which way was people that could help her now. Rachel sighed in frustration. Then looking at the water she realized that she should get something to drink or she would dehydrate, and die before she got back to Gar and the kids. Slowly she crawled down the tree trunk and to the edge of the water. After drinking her fill she reasoned the best way to find people was to follow the river to the end. That way she at least had water.

Meanwhile Gar was frantic with worry over Rachel. Thinking that this time he would be burying the woman that he loved. He looked over to his son and daughter. The two children were fast asleep in their beds. Gar let lose the tears of pain and sadness that he had held at bay. "Not again." he whimpered, "Not when we were just getting started with our lives. Why? Why did he have to get out? Are me and her just not allowed to be happy?" Gar sighed and walked back to his and Rachel's room. The weariness of the day pulling him down into the deep comforting embrace of the bed. Feeling drained Gar quickly fell asleep dreaming of Rachel and the time before they were married and she was missing. He was restless the rest of the night.

The next morning Gar was awoken by the ringing of the doorbell. Groggily he got up and answered the door. At the door was Terra his ex-girlfriend. She looked at Gar and asked. "Can I come in?" Gar was stunned that Terra was at the door and so he just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Finally he found his voice and asked. "Terra? What are you doing here?" Terra looked at him and said. "I came because I want to try us again." Gar looked at her and said with anger lacing his voice. "I'm married now Terra. Your too late." A look of hurt passed over her face, but she said in a cold tone. "Oh I see married that bitch huh?" Gar was seeing red now and said in a tone that was so cold ice was on the edges of it. "Leave now and don't come back." Terra didn't want to go yet, but common sense told her to let Gar cool off before trying to talk to him again, so she turned saying. "I'll be around." Gar said nothing he just slammed the door and went to the kids' room. The two saw that their father was upset, so they wrapped their little arms around him to offer the comfort that their mother usually gave to him. Gar was thankful for the kids still being there for him. It was like a small piece of Rachel was there with him.

Once Gar had calmed down some he dressed the kids saying. "Lets go and get some breakfast." The two children waited while Gar dressed them. They went to the Waffle House that was just a few miles away. Gar lead them into the dinner hoping that food would take his mind off of Rachel. What he didn't expect though was to see Terra again so soon. Terra was sitting in a booth only a few feet away from him. Gar gritted his teeth, but said nothing in the hopes that she wouldn't realize that he and his children were there. Though luck was not with him in his wish of not being seen by his crazy ex. Gar sighed and waited for the inevitable confrontation that would likely get him thrown out. Terra walked up and looked at the kids, and asked. "Hello who are you two?" The kids ducked behind Gar hoping that the stranger would walk away and leave them alone with their father. So Gar answered with gritting teeth. "They are my son and daughter." Terra looked surprised. "You have kids?" Gar looked at the two little ones with a warm smile of pride on his face. "Yeah I do."

Terra was envious of Rachel's life now. Rachel had a great husband, two beautiful kids, her life was perfect. _Those should be my kids, and Gar should be my husband._ Terra thought to herself. _That damn bitch probably doesn't realize how good she has it._ Gar saw that Terra was angry over something and thinking back to what Terra had said that morning about Rachel he figured that she might be degrading Rachel in her thoughts. "Before you even say that Rachel has it all don't. You don't know what her father did to her for three years, before I saved her. And even then it was thought that she wouldn't live to see the next day." Terra looked surprised and asked. "W-what do you mean?" Gar sighed heavily and said. "Come on and join us for breakfast and I will tell you all about it." Terra nodded and joined the small family. After ordering food for themselves. Gar began telling Terra all about the last six years. He told her of Rachel's capture and torture at Trent's hands. He told her of Rachel's first son and what Trent did to him. Then he told her of Trent's trial and conviction, and escape. Then the hardest part of all he told her that Rachel had been taken again. Terra was shocked by the story that she had been told, and had a look that she didn't believe him at all. So Gar took her back to the house and showed her the videos that Trent had made. Terra was horrified by the torture that Rachel had been put though. When she found her voice again she asked. "Where is Rachel now?" Gar hung his head. "We think that Trent took her again so there is no telling what he is doing to her right now." Terra nodded and hugged Gar whispering, "I'm so sorry Gar." Gar nodded trying to swallow back his tears.

All the while Rachel was stumbling down a river trying to find her way home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey look I found the chapter that I lost so you all get two updates from me. He he. Sorry for the long wait on the update, and I hope that you guys enjoy the update. Sorry that it short however I just didn't feel like I could write any more on this chapter. So deal with the cliffy. I will try to update this story again soonish.

**Rock and a Hard Place**

Rachel was weak from not eating anything for the past 24 hours, but she could tell that her body remembered a time when food was once a week. Still she didn't like the feel of the empty stomach. She sighed at the growl that her belly gave off. Though she continued to walk. She hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to her family before she could get back to them.

Trent looked at the river that Rachel had used to escape him. He was angry. He knew that if he could find her again, that she would be an easy target. Trent smiled evilly as he let go of the wolf that he had beaten into submission. "Fetch." he said coldly. The wolf ran off to do his master's bidding. Trent laughing all the while like the madman that that he was.

Gar was still upset about the loss of Rachel. However he was more concerned if she was pregnant again, for they had been trying for another child before she was taken. If Rachel was pregnant than Trent would take great sadistic pleasure in killing the child, just as he had killed his own child that he had fathered. Gar tried to comfort himself by saying that there was no way that Rachel could be with child again. Though deep in his heart he knew that the chances of Rachel carrying his child was fairly good. Gar sighed and let loose another round of tears. "Come home safely Rae." he whispered.

Rachel stumbled over a rock trying to climb down the slope that the river lead her to. She was still slightly weak from hunger, but she ignored it and forced herself to continue on in her journey to get home to her family. She hoped that she would be coming to a farm or something showing that she was on the right track. Though she came across no signs that humans had ever been this far out before. This worried Rachel, but she kept her cool by telling herself that it was just that she hadn't gone far enough to find some one. Thus she kept walking, and hoping.

She had walked maybe three miles before she heard a sound that froze her blood. The howl of a wolf. She vaguely remembered that Trent had used a wolf to track her before. She began to run in the desperate hope that she could out run the wolf and avoid the torment that was waiting her if the wolf caught up to her. She slipped and stumbled over rocks and tree roots, but she didn't stop running. She was so caught up in her thoughts of being caught again that she didn't realize that she was running on a trail now. She followed the hard packed ground running harder trying to keep ahead of the wolf calls.

Soon though the calls were to close she climbed a wall of rock in the hopes that it would hide her. Though she knew that it was hopeless soon the wolf would be upon her and holding her at bay while Trent figured a way to get her down to torture her to death. Tears began to fall down her face. She bitterly regretted that she never got to say goodbye to her son and daughter. That she would never get to see Gar again. Rachel closed her eyes and waited until she would be taken back to the dark. Back to the hell hole that Trent had chosen to use for his lair. All the while the howls of the wolf came closer. Rachel allowed a stray tear to fall down her cheek before she whispered. "Gar I love you." The howls only a few feet from her now.

Meanwhile a horseman was riding down the trail he and his female companion where suppose to be herding the cattle back to the pens. Though when the two heard the wolf calls they thought that one of the head were being chased. The cattle were everything to the farm, and losing even one of the cows meant that they would lose food off the table. The two riders checked to make sure that they had their guns then they rode to where the wolf howls were coming from. Little did they know that it wasn't a cow that they were about to save.

Rachel was pushing herself as close as she could to the rock wall. Trying to blend into the rock and hide from the wolf. The wolf meanwhile was jumping up, trying to get to Rachel. Then the sound of galloping hooves could be heard. The wolf was no fool it knew that the hoof beats meant that riders were coming. It broke off the hunt, and ran back to the forest. Rachel looked up and saw her saviors.

The male was deeply tanned and had blonde hair like Gar did. The only difference was that his eyes were a steel blue color. He was upon a black horse. The girl was different though. Heavy set and a lighter shade of tan than the male. Her dark brown hair was highlighted with blonde and red. Though it was her eyes that caught and held Rachel. Her eyes were a rich gold color ringed in red, making them look brown from a distance. She was a stride a bay horse.

Rachel looked at the two riders and said. "Thank you." before she slumped forward passed out from lack of food and the adrenaline rush. The female rider caught Rachel and placing Rachel in front of her rode for home.


End file.
